Fidelity
by lollipop-chan
Summary: ONESHOT She never loved nobody fully, that is, until she met him.


Fidelity

_**Shake it up**_

Tenten punched the dummy with all her might. Now Tenten was a smart, intelligent, and fierce konochi.

But she was just too simple.

She was a tomboy and she never felt like she would ever be girly enough to love someone.

Until she met _**him.**_

_**I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground **_

Its not like she meant to fall for the egotistical bastard, but love likes to play cruel dirty tricks on unsuspecting people.

_**And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds **_

She punched the dummy harder. Damn him to the third degree in hell!

Tenten was never supposed to be the girl who painted her nails and dreamed of her wedding!

NO! She was the girl she was the girls who was born to play with weapons and that beat the boys in sports!

_**I hear in my mind  
All these voices **_

She was never cut out for love, so why did she get all sweaty and always tried to impress him to no avail?

It wasn't fair!

_**I hear in my mind all these words  
I hear in my mind all this music **_

All the other girls had learned this from a young age, how to like boys and how to act in front of them,

but for Tenten she was like an Academy student when it came to love.

_**And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart **_

Having to talk to him and worry if she sounded like a retard,

or if she sounded like Naruto, just rambling on and on.

No body knew how bad this was for her or how hard.

_**And suppose I never met you  
Suppose we never fell in love**_

If Tenten just never met him, she would be so much better, a better ninja and everything!

She just had to fall for him, and with that she punched the dummy harder.

_****_

Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never ever saw you

"Tenten." A voice called, it had no emotion in it. She loathed that voice, and loved it at the same time.

"O hiya Neji, come to train?" Tenten asked she mentally slapped herself O hiya Neji come to practice in our training grounds. She wanted to find a rock to climb under.

_**Suppose we never ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall**_

"Hn." He replied. Asshole, ass ass ass hole! Just had to be him, couldn't have been a nice boy, or anyone at all.

'Well, would you like to spar?'Tenten asked. She just couldn't shut her mouth could she.

_**Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall**_

'Hn." He replied and got into position to fight her.

She reached for her weapons, and thus the fight began.

_**All my friends say that of course its gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better  
Better better better**_

"Phew, that was a workout, dang you win again Neji. Like always." Tenten said smiling.

Truth is, she always loved training with Neji because he was better than her and she always strived to beat him.

She would get him one day.

_**I never love nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground**_

"Yes"Neji said. He went and sat by a tree and started to meditate.

Tenten was gathering her weapons, when a bold idea struck her.

_**And by protecting by heart truly  
I got lost**_

"Uh, neji, umm I was just wondering, are you hungry at all?" Tenten asked.

Her last shred of dignity was hanging by a thread.

_**In the sounds  
I hear in my mind**_

"No." he replied without opening his eyes.

"Oh-oh ok then, well I will see you tomorrow." Tenten said, she felt like she got her heart ripped out.

She shouldn't be this weak!

_****_

All these voices  
I hear in my mind all these words

She slowly trudged through the forest.

She didn't know where she was headed but anywhere away from Neji was fine.

Damn him!

_**I hear in my mind  
All this music**_

She plopped onto a stool at Ichiraku's.

"One miso please."Tenten stated.

_**And it breaks my heart  
It breaks my heart **_

"Make that two please." A familiar voice said.

_****_

Breaks my Heart

"Neji?" where did you?" Tenten asked confused, he wasn't supposed to be here he wasn't hungry.

"Well, I realized I was pretty hungry after all." Neji said smirking as the ramen came.

_**Breaks my heart**_

'Well, I guess I will give him time to come around, maybe I was cut out for this love thing after all,' Tenten thought,

seeing as how her meal just got plenty more enjoyable.


End file.
